Gir's Gone
by dummyboard
Summary: Gir is kidnapped by Dib, will Zim get Gir back? There's a few typos in this story, I already know, I don't want to reupload it with the edited version so your stuck.Chapter 3 is up
1. Helping Zim

I did not create, sadly, Invader Zim. Invader Zim and all the character belong to the animators.  
  
Chap one  
  
The green alien paced back and forth nervously looking at the starry night sky. A fake green dog stood motionless beside him, twitching at everything that moved. The alien, known as Invader Zim, stopped his movements and stared back at the creature he had brought with him for this mission.  
  
"Gir, Why aren't they here?" He yelled at the robot as if it didn't care, which of course is true.  
  
"Zim needs his weapons!"  
  
Gir looked at Zim with his happy-go-lucky eyes with a mere stupid smile across his face, a cute sight really. Without saying a word, Gir opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, reaching out one of his hands to touch Zim playfully.  
  
"Ha, ha. You're it," With that Gir started to roll around on the ground. He would laugh at everything that hit him, including the bushes.  
  
"Gir, this is no time to play. Our new weapons should be here any minute and when they do come, you know what I'll do, Gir," Zim closed his bug red eyes and pointed at the sky with a pride full finger.  
  
"Waz' ta," Gir was now staring at a fuzzy squirrel and acting like it's mirror image.  
  
"I will RULE THIS DISGUSTING MAGGOT FILLED PLAN-" Zim was interrupted by a huge ball of silver that crashed right out top of him. The symbol of the Invaders shining brightly with the street lights. Zim slowly crawled out from under the ball, badly bruised and broken. With the remain of his energy he spoke to Gir who was now on top of the ball, jumping up and down chanting loudly, " I got a present!"  
  
"The pain, the horrible pain.... Gir! Help me!" After that Zim blanked out. Clueless, Gir started to run back to the house where they stayed, screaming, "There's a bug in my hair."  
  
With everything quiet again, a shadowy figure emerged out of the darkest area of the block. A light glared from his glasses and onto the alien's nimble body. Looking side to side, making sure no one saw, the character picked up Zim and held him onto his shoulder. Using a remote like idem to move the cluster of silver , all that was there before was now gone except for the hole that remained.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Slowly, but surely, Zim's eyes opened. There was a great deal of pain shooting in and out of his body that didn't want to stop. Wanting to sit up Zim tried to forward his body, but was stopped by an unknown force. Panicked, Zim was sent into a rage, kicking and screaming. No matter how hard he tried, the invisible rope held him down.  
  
"Stop trying, it only gets worse," a boy the same size as Zim stood in the doorway of the room where Zim was be imprisoned. He had jet-black hair that pointed out in front of his face, huge glasses that covered his emotionless eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with a sort of smiley face on it and black pants. A trench coat covered it all.  
  
"Dib, What do you think you are doing you Earth WORM CHILD," Zim closed his eyes and tried harder to free himself, but with every pull, kick, or move Zim made it felt worse.  
  
"Ha, See I got you now Zim. There's no way you can get out of this one. I will soon let out your story to everyone. Then the people will see that I'm right and not insane. They'll see that there is such a thing as a slimy alien. They'll se-" Dib was too into what he was talking about that he didn't notice Gir enter the room and turn off the machine that Zim was place on. Using the spider like legs from his backpack, Zim crawled silently up the wall and right passed Dib. Gir remained in the room with Dib holding a Twinkie.  
  
"Twinkie, try." Gir threw the snack food at Dib's face. Gir started to dance at nothing.  
  
"Hey," Dib rubbed the Twinkie off of his face leaving a white stripe. "Where's Zim? Aren't you Zim's robot."  
  
Gir stopped dancing and looked at Dib. He jumped up and down pointing at him making weird sorts of noises. At that Dib came up with an idea. 


	2. Gir and Dib

Chap two  
  
When Zim got to his house he began to dance around, kicking up his feet as if in parade.  
  
"Sweet sweet victory," All the dancing started to make him tired so he flopped on the couch. "Gir, come and celebrate!"  
  
Expecting the empty-headed robot to jump out of nowhere and say one of his mindless remarks, Zim had forgotten he left Gir with Dib. He sat back and relaxed further waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. "Gir?"  
  
After a while the TV turned on with its static signal. A voice could heard through the misty sounds that played throughout the invader's house. Panicked, began to look around for anything that would have lead the TV to just turn on. Taking grab of the couch's armrest Zim screamed pitifully.  
  
"Hey!....stop that.......I..." The misty voice was now clear and familiar.  
  
"Dib," Zim stopped his whining and stared at what was on the TV. The visual finally came in and it was Dib and Gir, still in the dog suit, in Dib's room. Gaz stood in the background playing a new version of her video game, Pig Vampire. She grinded her teeth and was glaring at Dib.  
  
"Dib, stop messing with dad's stuff," Gaz screamed and left. Gir waved at her.  
  
"Dad won't mind, I hope," Dib was still pulling a few wires.  
  
Amazed at the technology, Zim ran up to the screen and yelled into it, " Pitiful Earth larva, Dib!"  
  
He banged his pointed hand on the screen as if expecting to somehow get it to the box. Dib finally stopped messing with the wires and looked up. He cleared his voice and practiced his voice, trying to sound somewhat powerful.  
  
"Invader Zim, you think you won don't you," hearing his name the alien stopped and decided that he should see this through. Dib lagged on, "Well, I have something of yours, yea that....um... ball thing and ... AAHHHGG!" Gir pounced on Dib's big head and started to pull his hair, yelling, "give me a piggyback ride. Piggy Piggy Piggy."  
  
"Get off of me," Dib closed his eyes and started waving his hands in the air running around in a circle. As of then the static returned to the TV screen and it turned off after a few seconds as if nothing happened. Disappointed , Zim stood up straight and thought long and hard.  
  
"Stupid Dib, thinks he's all coool and pooowerfull. I'd like to give him a few pieces of power," he then started to kick and punch the air around him as if he was fighting the kid.  
  
****************************  
  
Gir held onto the living room's ceiling fan with his teeth, going around and around at fast speeds. The paranoid kid was, now in his house's living room examining the package that was meant to Zim. He looked up and down, side to side, trying to find out how to opened it.  
  
"How do they open thes-" A loud crashing noise came from the kitchen. Gaz came walking out holding Gir in her arms.  
  
"Dib, it's bad enough that you're using dad's stuff, but bringing home a dog...." Grinding her teeth again, the robot was thrown at Dib with immense speed , hitting him square in the forehead.  
  
"Ahg," Dib was knocked to the floor with Gir laying on top of him.  
  
"Stupid Dib," Gaz picked up her video game and walked out of the room, mumbling curses to herself.  
  
"You don't understand what this means, Gaz. Our world depends on it!"  
  
Gir had found the remote control for the TV and turned it on to watch pigs and monkeys jump up and down singing horrible tunes. Sinking into the chair, Gir unzipped the dog suit's head, showing off his silver lining. "I like this show." Dib got up slowly, brushing him self off from the hard landing.  
  
*********************************  
  
Zim stood in the doorway of one of the rooms in the house. "I don't have to worry," he began to walk into the darken room, smiling sheepishly, " that worm monkey can't open the Humdrum 17 without the remote, which of course he doesn't have."  
  
He flipped the switch, a bright red light filled every inch of the room. Three meches stood before him, everyone showing some sort of power. The middle one was the tallest and the best looking. It had guns and lasers coming from it's back. The red and black paint made it look even more powerful. Zim closed his eyes as if he had already won the battle before it had taken place.  
  
"Gir power up the machine," Zim stood still waiting for a few moments. " GIR!"  
  
Then it hit him, " Oh right, the stupid Earth Dib has him." Sighing he began to power up the mech by himself, I quite hard job for something ten times smaller. He said a few choice words as he did the job. 


	3. Happy Hyper Friends

Chap. Three  
  
The stomping noise of the mech grew louder and louder with every step closer to Dib's house. Zim was enjoying the screams and cries of terror filling the streets. Every now and then he would stop and point the three gunners at someone just to see what they'd do.  
  
"Pitiful earth humans! I bring terror to your doomed souls, BAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Dib soon noticed the familiar voice and ran to the nearest window to see what was up. Gir continued to watch the 'Hyper Friends' with his dry tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth. Of course Gir didn't notice anything-abnormal going on.  
  
"Dib, you're stupid friend is outside," Dib's red headed sister walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Gir and watched the TV.  
  
"Which friend, Gaz?" Dib asked impatiently.  
  
Gir opened the metal door that was placed as a stomach and pulled out some popcorn. Handing Gaz a huge handful of the butter coated clusters of corn. Taking the popcorn Gaz sat motionless, not wanting to answer her weird brother. The doorbell rang loudly and then noises of walls being crushed filled Dib's ears. He ran to see who it was. There stood Zim's mech with all it's weapons pointing at him, ready to fire at him at any moment.  
  
"Dib, get the door," Gaz yelled as she ate some of the slimy popcorn.  
  
"Give me back the Humdrum 17, sea monkey!" Zim screamed and inched the guns closer to Dib's head. A glowing red target appeared across his sweaty forehead.  
  
"The what?" Dib had no idea that the silver ball he took from Zim held a robot.  
  
"Don't act all stupid. I'll give you three seconds to tell, ZIM, where it is...." Zim spoke loudly and clear. He was sure that he was going to win this time. Flawless victory for Zim, honor Zim, praise Zim!  
  
"Ah.... Um...er..." all Dib could do was stutter.  
  
"One...three!" Zim pushed the button labeled that read, 'doom,' but nothing happened. Helplessly, Dib closed his eyes and held one of his skinny arms out as a shield. All that he could think about was how  
  
he wasted his life.  
  
"Eh? You defy me?!" Zim started kicking the mech's computers and opened the hatch. He didn't power up the machine well enough. Zim jumped out and stood before Dib with his arms crossed.  
  
"Stupid earth human.," Zim put on of his pointed fingers against Dib's head pushing him over. He jumped on top of him and walked into his house, staring around alertly for the Humdrum 17. Not even caring about the yelp of pain Dib let out. The TV glared the vision of a squirrel jumping up and down. The music ran through Zim's head like a bullet. Stunned by the sudden shock of pain, Zim dropped to his knees and held his hands against his ears.  
  
"Happy, hyper, friends, happy, hyper," The tune sung like an uncontrollable force.  
  
"Who's there?" Gir asked in his usual high pitched tone before stuffing his face.  
  
"Gir?! That you?" Zim shuddered more, but spoke.  
  
Zim was not able to take the song any longer so he ran out of the Membrane's house screaming. Leaving his mech on Dib front porch.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"That Dib larva, has some sort of unseen weapon. He's finally put up a fight. How am I going to beat him." Zim was sitting on the toilet in his kitchen, thinking hard. " How do I beat him?" 


End file.
